One Bond, Two People
by WTFflyingmonkeys123
Summary: Sasunaru one-shot. naruto runs into the forest to escape the village and there he meets a boy like him


One Bond, Two People

Warning: Yoai don't like..Don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...Unfortunately.

Sasunaru Oneshot

The woods were always a good place to think.

Away from the village.

From the hypocritical stares.

The questionable looks.

The whispering.

The breeze whipped up his tangled hair as the ocean blue eyes dotted back and forth looking for the ones who chased him.

A sigh from the blonde meant no one else in sight.

Naruto touched all over his body feeling slight bruising and a little blood here and there from cuts.

"Ouch", he said as he slowly touched a bruise directly under his rib cage. He slowly sat under his favorite tree, a tall oak.

He slowly contemplated whether to train or not. He fiddled with his blood dotted orange shirt and slightly muddy, blue pants.

With his body bruised and beaten Naruto decided against it.

He just sat their calmly. Fighting for your dream really took a lot out of you.

A leaf rustle and a twig snap.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his breath stopped. He quickly stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Come on out I know your there!" Naruto said. His voice full of confidence.

Raven black hair stood out against the light green bush. A heavenly sigh and Sasuke was standing right beside the bush. Hands in pocket, already mastered the cool exterior.

Sasuke stood and he was faced with a muddy yet still cute boy.

His azure eyes burned into his soul. Sasuke didn't know what he did to make the boy _glare_ at him like that.

"Who are you?" Naruto spat the words out. His ten year old body wearing down but he was ready to fight another round.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The raved said simply knowing the boy would immediately beg forgiveness for his rudeness.

Naruto didn't beg. The most he did was not glare anymore. His eyes only held a questioning glance.

"Never heard of the Uchihas" Naruto sat again and rested up against the tree.

He patted a spot next to him.

Sasuke sat and just stared. Up close Naruto was more than cute. He was…Pretty. _Wait that didn't fit_. But with Sasuke's limited vocabulary he couldn't come up with the right word.

He never met anyone who didn't know his family name. It felt kinda odd but good at the same time.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said with a grin. He never met anyone who didn't stare at him like a…monster.

They sat and talked. Naruto couldn't believe it a person just like him! He was happy truly happy.

Sasuke looked up and realized how low the sun was. "I gotta go" He said sadly. Naruto's smile instantly dropped. "Oh…okay"

"I got an idea" Naruto looked as sasuke stood. Sasuke bent and grabbed Naruto's hand and helped him up.

"Let's be friends…Best friends" Sasuke said quietly, Naruto had to lean to hear him.

Naruto nearly started doing a happy dance right then and there. But wait some feeling deep down whispered something.

As Sasuke started walking away Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "What?" Sasuke said aggravated he had to get home.

Naruto didn't know what this feeling in his chest was…it sorta scared him. He once asked Iruka about love. He heard that word a lot in some of the whispers.

"He's not loved."

"That kid knows nothing of love"

"He will never be loved"

_Naruto sat next to Iruka and leaned against the counter at Ishiraku's. Naruto's mind was stumbling over this word. _

"_Iruka?" Naruto asked._

"_Hmm"_

"_What's love?" The word seemed to roll off Naruto's tongue._

_Iruka seemed to stumble over the question. Then he answered him after five minutes of silence_

"_Well, Naruto, Love is this feeling deep down inside. You may feel this toward someone. It's a bond that ties two people."_

Naruto didn't know if this was love but he liked Sasuke and he wondered…Maybe…Just maybe… Sasuke liked him.

As Sasuke was about to ask him the question again, there was a light pressure on his cheek. He felt his blood rise and flood his cheeks.

Naruto kissed him.

"I really like you Sasuke." Naruto said. He didn't know if the kiss worked…He seen Iruka do it to this grey haired man…and it usually had a positive reaction.

A light pressure was applied to Naruto's cheek. Naruto's blood rose. And it leaked its way to his cheeks.

"I really like you too Naruto." Sasuke said.

With that Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and both boys went their own way. Pink dotting their cheeks.

Kay tell me what you think? Reviews, questions, comments?


End file.
